


Partners for Eternity

by rasputinberries



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Tulio/Chel, Post-Canon, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasputinberries/pseuds/rasputinberries
Summary: An old one-shot from tumblr I forgot to post.





	Partners for Eternity

“YOU DID WHAT?!” The gold haired man’s voice echoed the jungle, shocking his brunet counterpart. Miguel wasn’t angry, just shocked.

“Miguel… I told you. I broke up with Chel.” The thin man’s eyes were wide with concern and hope. Since the two Spanish men had left El Dorado with the native woman a few weeks ago, things had been… strange. Tulio was happy. He had this beautiful girl, and he had his partner back. But he’d realized something about Miguel.

“Why? Why did you do that? You had her, everything was fine. Why would you throw that away?”

Tulio placed a hand on Miguel’s shoulder, like he’d done so many times as he’d explained plans. But this wasn’t a plan. It was a confession. “Because I need you, Miguel,” he breathed.

“You… do?” the blond asked, cheeks tinged pink. Everything he’d hoped for was finally so close he could taste it.

“I almost lost you. I almost left you… I can’t lose you again,” he blurted. “I love you.”

Tears filled Miguel’s jade eyes. “You… you do?”

“Sí, mi querido,” Tulio responded, pulling his golden treasure close. “That’s what I told Chel. I told her that I couldn’t do this anymore, because my heart will always belong to you.”

Miguel smiled and cried happily as he embraced his partner. “Truth is, Tulio darling… I love you too, very much. I’ve loved you for years, as more than a friend or crime partner.”

The dark-haired man wiped the tear from his companion’s cheek. “Miguel?”

“What?” He glanced up in the other’s eyes.

Tulio smiled cockily. “Kiss me, partner.”

“Gladly.” The two men’s lips touched as they each vowed never to let go, always to hold on to this beautiful, pure love they’d discovered. In the depths of the unknown jungle, they’d found something familiar in each other.


End file.
